Weapons
As their name suggests, Weapons do damage. They are more or less the only way to directly deal damage. As such, they are rather important. Weapons come in levels, generally ranging from 1 to 3. Thus, a Bullet 1 is worse than a Bullet 2 is worse than a Bullet 3. Some weapons do not exist at some levels; for example, Disrupt only exists as a level 2 weapon and bullet 3s cannot be found in Episode 2 legitimately. Each weapon type has several important characteristics: 1. The amount of damage it does. 2. The range it has. 3. How long it takes to recharge. 4. How much energy it uses per shot. 5. (optional) The speed of the projectile, with Main, Bullets, Missiles, Bombs, and Torpedoes. 6. Any effects, usually double damage against certain unit types. Other effects include: Missiles are tracking projectiles, Disrupt resets ability timers, and Bomb has AOE damage (it can also damage ground targets). Effectiveness and efficiency stats are Damage per Second and Damage per Energy, respectively. These stats were calculated by the players, as they are not listed in game. Weapons here are listed by the game in which they first appear. Within those categories, they are sorted by the order in which you usually obtain them in-game. Episode 1 Weapons Main Your Core is outfitted with a Bullet-like weapon, so you don't fail horribly in the early game. It's rather weak but it is the fastest projectile and uses almost no energy to maintain its rapid fire rate. It does unfortunately also skip over small enemies due to its fast speed. It has no modifiers that I know of. Damage:250 Range:280 Speed:30 Recharge:0.4 seconds DPS:635 Bullet The bullet is a mid-ranged, low-damage projectile shooting weapon. Dodging it is pretty easy for a reasonably agile and small shellcore. It does double damage against Stations. It's a fairly basic weapon, though it can be deadly if you have less than 5 level 1 parts, and generally the first weapon you can get. *Level 3 statistics are from Skirmish *Stats in parentheses are vs. Stations Beam Beam fires, basically, a laser. They are an instant, guaranteed hit though with slightly less range than a bullet of comparable level. Beams do double damage against Shellcores, and are a good all-round weapon. However, they drain energy pretty fast. *Stats in parentheses are vs. Shellcores Cannon Cannons are short ranged, instant-hit weapons. They do double damage against Drones. The Cannon 3 has the fastest recharge of any weapon, tied with the Gun 2, and also has the highest DPS of any Episode 2 weapon when bonuses are not considered (the Bullet 3 does slightly more DPS than the Cannon 3, assuming all the bullets hit). *Stats in parentheses are vs. Drones Missile The Missile is a long-ranged, anti-Shellcore projectile. More importantly, it's a seeking projectile. It does a lot of damage, but uses a lot of energy and takes a long time to reload. The projectile is also fairly slow, and faster Shellcores can evade it. In the hands of enemies in the mid-early section of Episode 1, these things can ruin your day pretty hard. *Stats in parentheses are vs. Shellcores Skirmish Weapons Torpedo This is the main anti-ground weapon, first appearing in Skirmish. It does high damage, has long reload, and fires a slow-moving, unguided projectile. It also has HORRIBLE range for some reason. They're best used on Bunkers. Though their short range exposes you to attacks from Heavy Defense and Ground Bases, the only alternative is the Gun, which isn't even in Skirmish and is not particularly effective against stations anyways (it's supposed to kill tanks). Bomb A short-lived weapon appearing in Skirmish, and, recently discovered, in episode 2. Interestingly enough only the level 3 Bomb exists, levels 1 and 2 are nowhere to be found. This thing actually attacks air, but more importantly, it does AOE damage. It looks like a missile and fires a torpedo-like projectile, but it's rather different from either one. It moves more slowly than even the torpedo. The AOE damage can also affect ground units and bunkers. In episode 2, the bomb part can be found being used by a rather large infected shellcore in the northern part of the infected capitiol. Getting it is not easy due to the sheer number of other parts on this paticular shellcore. The bomb does poor damage for its high energy use but its real strength is beating battlezone commanders with a swarm of drones with him. The blast from the bomb devastates lightly armored swarms of mini and strike drones. Disrupt This weapon appears in Skirmish & Episode 2. It's an interesting one. It looks like and fires like a Beam, shooting an instant-hit laser at enemies. However, it does very, very little damage for its energy cost. What's the point? The point is that it acts like an EMP, resetting the recharge times of all abilities and drone spawns on the ship it hits. IE, they're set to no charge. Naturally, Disrupt fires much slower than Beam. *Level 3 stats are from Skirmish *The level 1 Disrupt does not exist in any game. Gun This weapon first appeared in Episode 2. It's another anti-ground weapon designed to be more effective against Tanks. It fires similar to the Cannon, making it useful for hitting fast-moving tanks. Its damage is considerably lower then that of the torpedo, limiting its effectiveness against all but the weakest ground units. Other Weapons These are weapons that you can't get. Generally, this is because they're on Turrets and Tanks. Siege (Turret/Tank) This is the weapon the Siege Turret and Siege Tank has. The Turret attacks air stations (including other turrets), the Tank attacks ground stations. It's a projectile not unlike a bullet, but slower to fire. It has the longest range of any weapon in the game, usually able to hit targets off-screen. It easily outranges even the Missile 3, the longest-ranged shellcore weapon. Bullet (Tank) The Bullet-like weapon on Speeder Tanks and Bullet Tanks. Fairly weak in general, though it seems to do more damage to station, similar to the bullet used by air units. Beam (Tank) The weapon of the Beam Tank. Fires like a beam, does double damage against Tanks. It has a relartively short range. Rocket This weapon is on the Rocket Tank. It fires a bit like a Missile, I believe, but attacks only air stations. The rockets can also be particularly nasty to shellcore, i've had to go through that lesson alot